The invention relates to a wheel suspension for a steered or non-steered rear wheel of a two-track motor vehicle according to the preamble of patent claim 1.
From DE 10 2010 030 292 A1, a generic wheel suspension for a rear wheel of a two-track motor vehicle is known. The wheel suspension includes a five-link assembly, having five individual links. The individual links are hinged to the vehicle body by bearings situated on the vehicle body and to the wheel carrier of the rear wheel via bearings situated on the wheel-carrier. In the direction of travel, the five-link assembly includes a front pair of links and a rear pair of links. The front pair of links includes a lower front link and an upper front link with regard to the rear wheel axis of rotation. The rear pair of links includes a lower rear link and an upper rear link. A suspension arm is arranged in a lower link level in longitudinal direction of the vehicle between the two pairs of links. Furthermore, a spring arm is directly hinged to the wheel carrier of the rear wheel.
It is an object of the invention to provide a wheel suspension for a rear wheel of a two-track motor vehicle, in which an advantageous wheel toe and camber behavior is achieved as a result of lateral forces and longitudinal forces acting on the rear wheels.